


Doll Me Up

by Chi (kunstilanak)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstilanak/pseuds/Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you carrying make-up in your bag?"</p><p>In which an old dude and his boyfriend do a slumber party shenanigans like schoolgirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll Me Up

"Dick."

"Yeah?" Dick answers as he walks out from the bathroom in Bruce's oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts. Hands and a towel on his head, drying fresh-out-of-the-shower hair.

"Why are you carrying make-up in your bag?" Bruce asks, raising an eyebrow.

Dick looks up, "Oh, that, I got those from Stephanie," he continues rubbing the towel and shaking his head, "She got a bunch for free from her friend's mom who works in a cosmetic company. Not good with her skin, she said. Makes her face itchy," he puts down his towel, "So she asked me to give it to Cass, maybe she can use them better."

Bruce nods, "I see. Makes sense." He picks up one of the lipsticks among several pastel-colored plastic cases in the nylon backpack. It's a common drugstore beauty product targeted to teenagers and young middle-class women.

"You think I wear make-up?" Dick grins as he climbs onto the bed and crosses his leg, watching Bruce rummaging his bag. "Bruce... are you interested in those? Well, there's a lot, you can take one or two and Cass can still have some."

Bruce turns his head, makes 'ha ha you're funny' face before he takes the backpack and sits on the bed with Dick.

"No, it just reminds me to the old days..." Bruce reminisces, curiously inspecting the pink and gold lipstick case, "...when I used to dress you up for disguise missions."

Dick blushes, "Oh no. Please, don't," He covers his face and giggles remembering those embarrassing times.

"But you were so pretty. Really." Bruce says, making Dick looks up to him, hands still covering his laugh. "Or I'm a really great make-up artist that can turn anyone beautiful no matter how ugly they are," Bruce continues and gets a hard smack on his face with a pillow.

"If then Bruce," Dick frowns playfully, "why don't you show me if you're still as good as back then?"

Bruce smirks. "Challenge accepted." He turns his attention back to the pile of cosmetics, "...let's see here..." just to be interrupted.

"Why did she get so many of these?" Dick wonders, "These lipsticks look the same shades. Why are one 'Seductive Plum' and the other 'Lush Garden'? 'Peachy Lolita' sounds like a Valentine candy brand. Or some posh porno."

"Damn, Dick, if you never learn from all those dress-up practices, I should have put make-up on you more often."

"Hey!" Dick wants to get angry but he's already distracted with another colorful box, "Oooh, this one has all kinds and colors in a package! How convenient!"

"Dick," Bruce says to get Dick attention's back to him, "Let me show you." He grabs the palette from Dick's hand. Before Dick says anything, Bruce lifted Dick's chin with his left hand, while his other hand holds a small brush. "This one fits you, I think." He takes a bit of pink from the palette and puts it on Dick's lip. His face is so close to Dick's, yet he's very focused as he works with the make-up, not noticing Dick's raising body temperature and face going as red as the rouges in the palette.

"...and a little shine here. There." Bruce want to add a comment 'a pair of kissable lips' but he keeps it to himself.

Dick smacks his lips, feeling the moist substance on his mouth. "Smells sweet," he smirks, "my turn."

Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Let's see, which color will fit you..."

"Dick, no."

"No way, Bruce. Let's be fair and let me do this to you!"

Bruce cannot argue with that. He just rolls his eyes and lets Dick pick a color.

Dick picked a bright shade of cherry red. "Okay, look here, B."

Bruce obeys. He feels Dick slowly puts the color on his lip, uneven and lumpy. There's so much this kid should learn.

Dick's mind wanders as he spreads the color on Bruce's lips with the lipstick. Suddenly an image of Bruce in his cowl - Batman with cherry-tinted lips and his trademark fearsome scowl crosses his mind and he can't help but burst out laughing, the hand holding the lipstick swings out Bruce's mouth and makes a bold stroke across his jaw.

"Oh my God, Bruce...! I'm sorry... Ah ha ha!" Dick fell on the bed, rolling as he continues to laugh his heart out. He stops a few moments after he feels Bruce's body weight on him.

"Well, lesson number one: you should take responsibility," he whispers before he puts his messy-colored lips on Dick's glossed ones, playfully smearing the oily substance on each other's face.

***

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I promised I'll give the make-up to Cass. I can't give them to her messed-up like this!"

"I'll buy her new ones. I'll ask my secretary to order some."

"Okay then. Should we tell her it's from Steph?"

"Hm."

"Because if so, you shouldn't buy, you know, high-end ones. Cass will think Steph robbed a boutique for her."

"Noted."

"... although it might seems kinda cute."

"Crime is no joke, Dick."

"Geez."

**Author's Note:**

> I just found and re-read Hideyoshico's BL manga, 'Meet Me at Udagawachou' after it's being made into live-action movie, so I had this idea. I just want them to have fun.


End file.
